


Kinktober 2017

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Collection of smutty prompts, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Kinks, Kinktober, Lingerie, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: A collection of my Kinktober drabbles.  Mostly focusing on the ships above unless I get an Ask that requests otherwise.





	1. Evfra/FRyder/Kandros - Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for Kinktober!! This is Day 4 since I got into it late. Sorry!

4\. Bukakke | Knife Play | **Begging**

Evfra admitted he loved seeing Cerise Ryder like this. It was a heady feeling of power, and he knew the third in their relationship, Tiran Kandros, also never tired of seeing Ryder like this. Kandros had gotten more comfortable and secure in his place, and now he watched the two.

“Stop staring and fuck me.” Cerise growled at the angara. Evfra stood at the edge of the bed, his cock out of its sheath and throbbing for release. Kandros leaned against the headboard, already sated from earlier. An idea came to Evfra, one he knew would turn Cerise on while pissing her off at the same time. It would be worth it and lead to an intense lovemaking between them.

“No.”

“No!?” Cerise snarled as she reached for him. Evfra caught Kandros’ eye and the turian grabbed her hand. “Kandros?”

“You heard him Ryder.” His tongue traced the shell of her ear and Evfra rumbled happily at the shiver that went down her body. His hand went to her hair and tilted her face up so he could look at her eyes. They flashed with anger and the sting of unfulfilled desire roiling in her body. He enjoyed denying her orgasm as it only made her wilder in bed and her release that much sweeter. Today he felt like something different.

“Beg.” Evfra watched as understanding dawned in her eyes. The anger warred with lust as she struggled with the decision. He tightened his hold on her hair and smirked when she let out a hiss.

“Go to hell.” Cerise snarled at him, a direct challenge to him. Kandros’ sub vocals rumbled in his chest at her tone.

“What’s the human saying? The devil won’t have me?” Evfra chuckled to himself as he dipped his head to her shoulder. “I’m fine with walking away. Are _you_ fine with me leaving you like that?” He knew she wouldn’t be fine with it, her body would be throbbing for his cock for hours afterwards.

He knew the moment she gave in. Cerise enjoyed the fight, she always resisted at first. It was her way, but patience was a finely honed trait he possessed. Patience was something Cerise Ryder lacked. Her eyes softened a fraction before she pursed her lips. Kandros leaned forward and ran his tongue over her shoulder. Evfra watched that long, dexterous tongue trail up to Cerise’s ear. He rumbled as his hand stroked under the fringe. Kandros groaned and leaned into the touch.

“Evfra.” Cerise grumbled as she felt his other hand leave her hair and stop at her collarbone. “Please.” He felt his lips turn upwards in a smirk.

“Please what?” He dipped his head until his lips brushed over her ear. Her low growl sent a shiver through him. “You need to be specific.”

“Evfra. I want your tongue on my clit. Please.” Heat coiled tight in his belly as his cock throbbed at her words.

“You don’t sound like you need it Ryder. I said _beg_ me.” Evfra murmured against her shoulder before he bit the skin. Her body stiffened and her head tilted back to give him better access. He felt the subtle shift and Kandros lowered his head to the other shoulder. He felt the turian’s hand gently scratch the soft skin of her stomach, the skin turning red in their wake. Her breath caught and she arched into his touch. Evfra smirked as he saw Kandros shift away as Cerise reached for it.

“You two are evil.” She groaned as Kandros gripped her hip in his hand.

“Come on Ryder. You know you want it.” Kandros chuckled against her back as he let his hand go from her hip down to between her legs. He kept his fingers above where he knew she wanted him the most. Her hips rolled to get him where she wanted but his hand stayed put. “Beg for it.” The words whispered across her skin as his teeth tightened on her shoulder, but not enough to break the skin.

“ _Please, please._ ” Cerise grabbed at Evfra’s shoulders and pushed her hips against Kandros. “I want your tongue on my clit, please!” Cerise groaned as she felt those dangerous talons slide between her slick folds. Kandros groaned as he found how wet she was. A pleased rumble slipped from Evfra’s chest and he looked at Kandros who shifted and grabbed Cerise’s legs. He opened them wide as the angara settled between them.

The first scrape of his tongue against her clit dragged a ragged moan from her lips. “Evfra! Please! I’m so close!” Cerise cried out. Her hips arched against his face and he took his tongue away.

“ _Beg for it._ ” He whispered against the inside of her thigh. His teeth scraped over the delicate skin, and he relished the thrill that went through him as her thigh jerked. Cerise clutched the sheets in her hands as he knew frustration built inside of her.

“ _Please let me come!_ ” Evfra smirked against her thigh as he straightened and flipped her onto her knees. He slammed into her with one thrust, as one hand gripped her hip tightly. His pace was slow and languid as he caught Kandros’ eye. “ _Evfra_.” Her tone was a borderline whine as she tried to roll her hips against his.

“Aren’t you forgetting someone Cerise?” He looked down at Cerise pointedly, pausing in his thrusts. Cerise groaned as she pushed herself up onto her hands. Kandros’ mandibles flared as he moved closer to the two of them. Evfra bent over her back until his lips pressed into her ear. “Beg him to take his cock in your mouth.” Cerise groaned and looked up at Kandros.

“Please. Please let me suck you off.” She whispered and felt Kandros’ hand curl into her hair. He guided her head to his cock and hissed as her lips closed over him. Cerise groaned against the bright blue cock in her mouth. Evfra watched as it disappeared further down Cerise’s throat. The sight brought him closer to the edge than he cared to admit. His hand slid between her thighs and his finger circled her clit in small, tight circles. Her cries were muffled as she continued to suck on his other lover’s cock. Kandros growled and tightened his hands on her hair as he spilled inside of her throat. That sent her over the edge and Evfra felt her clench tight around him. He growled and slammed into her as his orgasm washed over him. He released her as she slid slowly to the sheets. He watched as Kandros slipped the covers over her and climbed underneath them. Evfra slid between the sheets and up against Cerise’s back.

“I like it when you get bossy.” She tilted her head until she could reach his cheek. Her lips brushed against the scars and he rumbled out a laugh. Kandros chuckled as he skimmed a hand over them over the sheets.

“Sleep. We can let you be the boss next time.” Cerise laughed as Kandros murmured sleepily. It had been a long day for all three of them.


	2. Sharia/Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of Kinktober!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Size Difference | **Bondage** | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

“Ready to use the word yet _Hunter_?” The devilish voice whispered over her skin as the asari’s lips grazed her throat. Marlowe sucked in a breath as her fangs scraped over the artery there. The leather bit into her wrists as she instinctively jerked away from the touch. “Too easy.” Marlowe scrunched up her face, the mask taking away her sense of sight, and forced her body to calm. This was far from the first time they’d been together like this.

“I won’t use the word Aria. I haven’t before and I won’t now.” Marlowe breathed as Aria flicked her nipple. She bit her lip as her other hand, charged with biotic energy, wafted over her thighs and up between them. The warmth of her biotics flowed around her core, sending delicious shivers through Marlowe’s body. Her hips rolled towards Aria and the asari jerked back. The harsh rattle of metal crashed in Shepard’s ears. Her arms lifted higher, bringing her to her toes. The stretch only brought her pleasure higher. Marlowe fucking loved being tied up, the control being in someone else’s hands for once. The chain of the ankle restraints scraped against the hardwood floor of Aria’s bedroom.

Marlowe sighed as Aria’s lips found the pulse in her neck and sucked harshly on it. She tilted her head to the side to give better access. The amount of trust she had to give in order to do this was astronomical, especially given the two of them were sworn enemies. Or were supposed to be. Marlowe moaned as Aria flicked her tongue over the pulse, teasing herself as well as Marlowe. Abdominal muscles tightened as she felt Aria’s hand coast down the flat plane of her stomach. She willed her body to remain still as Aria’s fingers slid over the slick flesh.

“So wet already Shepard? I’m almost disappointed, but then I know what being strung up does to you.” Aria whispered in her ear. Marlowe suppressed a shudder as those razor-sharp fangs grazed the delicate shell. The cry wasn’t as easily subdued as her shudder as those fangs pierced the skin. “Your blood tastes good when you’re like this, but it’s fucking delicious when you come.” Two fingers slid into her as Aria’s thumb pressed down on her clit.

Her head fell back in surrender as heat swamped her. She knew Aria could smell it in her blood, just how close she was. Marlowe felt her feet being lifted off the ground, she scrambled for purchase when that dangerous voice murmured in her ear again. “Do you trust me?” It only took a second for Marlowe to relax her body and she nodded. “Good girl.” She felt Aria’s lips turn up in a wicked smile against her throat. It seemed Aria had her in some sort of singularity but there was an intense amount of control over it. Her entire body felt as if an electric current ran over it and in it. Tingles tightened her nipples into hard points and her ears had a soft ringing in them. It seemed as if everything else fell away but the two of them.

“Now you’re completely at my mercy Shepard.” Marlowe suppressed a shudder as Aria’s thumb flicked her clit hard. The sharp cry erupted from her chest as the heat coiled low and tight between her legs. “I know you’re close. You’re going to come for me now.” Aria murmured as she swept her tongue against Marlowe’s throat. Aria activated her biotics while her fingers were inside Marlowe. The warm pulse in her was Marlowe’s undoing. She cried out as her body bowed upwards. Aria sank her teeth into Marlowe’s shoulder to drink the blood as the orgasm pulsed inside the human.

Aria released the biotic field after gently floating Marlowe to the floor. Her hands were quick as they released the ankle restraints and then the wrist restraints. Marlowe leaned heavily on Aria as she fought to orient herself afterwards. Aria’s caresses turned gentle and soothing as she let Marlowe come down from the high on her own. Her own pleasure would wait until the other had gotten their senses back.

“Your turn.” Marlowe turned her lips against Aria’s throat. Aria chuckled darkly and leaned back to stare down at those hazel-green eyes.

“Then hurry up Shepard.” Aria captured her lips in a rough, greedy kiss as she led Marlowe over to the bed.


	3. Kandros/Cerise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I missed a few days of Kinktober. This is Day 6-Day 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a few days of Kinktober. Oops! So, here’s 6. **Size Difference | Bondage** | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic), 7. **Creampie** | Worship (Body, etc) | Cross-dressing. 8. Latex | Roleplay | **Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting** , 9. Asphyxiation | **Lingerie** | Frottage. Without further ado! Here we go. I know I already did Day 6, but it worked with these guys. It’s also unedited so please forgive my spelling/grammar mistakes this time!

“You want to do what?” Cerise looked down at the restraints that had been handed to her. “We need to figure out how I can let you know I’ve had enough.” Cerise ran the leather between her hands. She’d never expected this to come from the man standing in front of her. He looked so sheepish as he hesitantly asked for it. She’d His hands couldn’t stop fidgeting and she felt the smile tugging on her face. He certainly asked for so little that she didn’t have the heart to deny him. Not that she would. Cerise was open to most anything as long as they could make sure it wasn’t going to hurt. Her eyes glanced up at his and she saw the relief in them. That look tugged at her heart. She reached up a hand and stroked his mandible.

“I’ll never judge you for this Kandros.” She grinned and tossed him the leather. The soft slap as it hit his armor sent a delicate shiver through her body. “So, come on.” Cerise headed towards the main bedroom, crooking her finger over her shoulder. She tossed her shirt into the hamper and wriggled her hips to get her pants off. The sharp intake of breath behind her caught her attention and she bit down on the urge to grin. A pleased rumble skated along her skin as his hand came up and brushed against her bare back. It had been worth it to see this reaction of his, and even the one from Evfra. She’d sent him an image and the call had been him lecturing her on the inappropriateness of sending that, but she’d seen the arousal in his eyes as he’d grumbled at her. He was at Voeld on a mission and Kandros was visiting her on Kadara. She’d been cheeky and told him she hoped the picture kept him warm on the planet she dubbed the seventh circle of hell.

“Ryder.” Sharp teeth nipped at her shoulder and she arched her back. Her breasts threatened to spill out of the lace bra. His ands skimmed up her sides, over the lace. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” He was thinking about her time with Koshak, and that melted her heart just a bit more. Normally she’d never be okay with being restrained but she trusted him.

“It’s fine. As long as you don’t bring a krogan into the bedroom that is.” She tugged on his arm, and he leaned down so she could brush a kiss over his mandible. “I’d rather it be associated with something positive again.” Kandros stared down at her with an expression Cerise couldn’t place, but his hands touched her gently, almost reverently. “I’m not going to break.” She grinned at him.

“You are over a foot shorter than me Ryder.” Kandros grumbled as he let his hands roam her body. He edged her towards her bed, enjoying the squeal when she fell backwards on it. Cerise reached up and pulled him down, but he resisted.

“Kandros.” The whine in her voice sent heat spiraling through him. Arousal warred with control as she raked her nails down the back of his neck. She forgot that while she knew his weak spots, he also knew hers. He fully intended to explore tonight.

Cerise gasped as he took her hands and pinned them over her head. She felt the rough brush of the cuffs. She kept her body still as he secured her hands to the wall via a hook. She tested the strength of the small chain and narrowed her eyes at it. Stronger than it looked. Warmth pooled in her belly as she felt his plates scrape against her neck. He moved down her body, noting each place that made her body arch or sigh. He fully intended to explore them further but he had one more thing to do. Cerise groaned as she felt the restraint snap around her ankle. Her legs were spread wide, with just enough give to bend her knee at a small angle.

Desire tightened in a white-hot knot inside his stomach as he saw her on the bed, bound. He knew she was far from helpless, but she allowed herself to be at his mercy. The amount of trust she put in him was humbling and incredibly sexy. His hands ran up the inside of her legs, he saw her suck on that bottom lip as he let his talons run over the delicate skin. His knuckles bumped against the lace covering her core and she rolled her hips. He bent his head and nipped at the serpent that coiled on her hip. An idea popped into his mind as he straightened. His omni-tool glowed as he brought it up and he saw the arched eyebrow. He captured the image and sent it off to a certain someone.

“Can I ask who you sent that too?” Kandros flared his mandibles in a cheeky grin before leaning down to whisper. She burst into laughter. “You’ll get the same lecture I did.” Kandros shrugged as he leaned back once more and stripped out of his armor. He was already out from behind his plates as he turned and the soft inhale had a shudder going through him. Cerise ran her tongue over her bottom lip and stared up at him. Heat punched his stomach as he read the silent plea there. She’d done it once before, but he didn’t want to force her.

“Don’t leave me here staring Kandros. Come on.” He reached up and took the chain off the wall. She sat up and arched an eyebrow as he kept a hand on the chain. One hand dove into her hair and guided her to his straining cock. “You just had to say so.” Cerise murmured as she put her lips against him. The low growl erupted from his chest as she opened her lips and took him in her mouth. He was so hot against her lips. She relaxed her jaw slowly as she took more of him into her mouth. She had a pretty good idea of what he wanted, and she wanted it too. Cerise groaned as she felt him hit the back of her throat. He was as long as a human but he was so much more thick. Her jaw ached slightly as she swallowed around him, his hand tightened in her hair as he rumbled her name. She throbbed between her legs as she pressed her tongue against his cock. The slightly metallic tang never bothered her, and she’d never been allergic to dextros. Lucky for her as she forced her jaw to relax more as he made shallow thrusts in her mouth. Cerise pulled back whenever she needed to breathe and pulled him back in deep, earning a groan that shot straight to her pussy.

“Enough.” Kandros pulled her away roughly and she looked up at him as her tongue swept along her bottom lip. His cock pulsed at the sight of her swollen lips. He needed to be inside of her and roughly pushed her back onto the bed. He was out of patience as his hands came up to her panties. Her hips arched into his hands as he ripped the lace off her body. He saw the red welling and realized he nicked her with his talon. Worry swamped him until he brushed against the heat between her legs.

“Please. Please. Fuck me. _Please._ ” Kandros cupped her and smirked as her back bowed. Pleas spilled from her lips as he slid one finger into her. His forehead fell to the bed beside her shoulder as her hips pressed against him. His thumb pressed against her clit, in the rhythm he knew drove her wild. “Kandros! I need your cock inside of me! _Please_!” His body tensed as he slid his finger out of her and grabbed her hips to position her. He slid inside slowly, letting her body get used to the stretch of him. The soft sounds coming from her were enough to test his control, but it was when she squeezed him that he felt it snap. He set a hard and fast pace.

His hands grabbed her waist and he realized he could almost wrap his hands around her. The difference in their sizes struck him, and he could see himself moving inside of her. The sight sent arousal spiraling through him, building low in his belly. His head turned and teeth nipped at her shoulder. Her body moved with him until he felt her stiffen under him. His name on her lips was his undoing. He buried his head in her shoulder as her body convulsed around his. The heat burst inside of him and he spilled himself inside of her. He kept his weight on his elbows as they caught their breath. The cool touch of her lips against his throat was soothing as she trailed butterfly kisses against the suede-like hide of his neck.

Kandros slid out from her body as he reached up to free her from the restraints. Worry whipped through him as he saw the reddened skin on her wrists and ankles. She chuckled as he pressed his mouth plates to the skin of her wrists and ankles. “It’s okay. My skin gets red easily. The pitfalls of having such pale skin.” Cerise grinned at him and shifted to the side. She grumbled and closed her thighs. Kandros tilted his head to the side in confusion at some of the words she was mumbling. _Big load._ He figured it had to be some human phrase as she slid off the bed. Her bra was tossed to the side as she waited by the door to the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder at him as she headed to the door to her bathroom.

“Are you going to join me?” He chuckled and followed her into the shower. She let him rub medigel on the raw skin of her wrists and ankles before they went into the warm water. After they were both dry Kandros pulled her against him as they snuggled under the comforter. His omni-tool pinged, alerting him to an incoming call and he saw it was Evfra. Cerise snorted as she tried to contain her laughter, but it was difficult. “I warned you.”

“We’ll get lectured later.” Kandros ignored the call, fully knowing Evfra would make sure to double the lecture. He pulled Cerise to him as they both fell asleep.


End file.
